This invention relates generally to bowling shoes and particularly to a bowling shoe having a greater than conventional outer edge portion to provide support for the foot of the wearer during play.
Various training aids have been devised for incorporation into footwear to increase stability. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,724,193 discloses a walking aid for children in the nature of a pair of stiff platforms which are strapped to the foot and provide a forward and also a lateral outward extension, of an amount about the foot width, sufficient to prevent the child falling either to the side or forwardly. In the sports area a spiked attachment for a golf shoe is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,179,942 which is secured to the inside of the shoe to provide a curved pivotal face which causes the knees of the wearer to be directed toward each other.